Cuando tienes un novio Fotógrafo
by MilyDeKatsuki
Summary: Kyle nos cuenta como es su relación con Craig Tucker el cual es fotógrafo, y lo tiene al borde de un colapso nervioso por que no respeta su espacio y privacidad, aunque talvez todo sea por una buena causa. one-shot


Hola, aquí les dejo este pequeño one-shot espero que sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o si quieren la segunda parte, fue una fugaz idea que se me cruzo por la mente, sin más los dejo, los personajes no me pertenecen.

…

Cuando tienes un novio fotógrafo, tienes que resignarte a perder por completo, tu privacidad y espacio personal, o por lo menos supongo yo que todos son así, en mi humilde opinión, la cual baso en experiencia propia, cabe destacar, es así.

-Kyle- escuche una gruesa voz llamarme, deje el vaso de agua en el fregadero, volteándome, un ligero sonido y una luz cegadora fue lo que recibí como respuesta.

-¡Craig!- grite volteando los ojos y recostándome en el fregadero con resignación.

-¿Qué?- fingió inocencia mientras que limpiaba el lente de su cámara.

Suspire con frustración y camine hacia el sentándome en el mullido sillón a su lado.

-ya hemos hablado de esto, no me tomes fotografías- le repetí por decima vez en la mañana.

El simplemente me sonrió coqueto, como odio que juegue sucio.

-es que eres hermoso- su voz seductora hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, rodee los ojos y subí mis piernas al sillón, poniéndome cómodo.

-¿Qué puedo de tener hermoso?- le pregunte – recién me levanto, estoy despeinado, en pijamas y con unas horribles ojeras, tus gustos son pésimos- no pude evitar reírme de su cara de fingida indignación.

-tal vez- fingió pensar llevando su mano a la barbilla, acariciando una inexistente barba muy larga- pero, olvidaste mencionar, que cuando estas recién despierto tus ojos son aun más claros, tienen un verde distinto, sin mencionar lo sexy que te vez despeinado- me dijo besando mis labios con suavidad.

Correspondí el beso, justo cuando nos separamos puso su cámara frente a mí y ¡Clic!

-hermoso- me dijo, dándome otro beso antes de que pudiera repicar, me separe de el fingiendo molestia, si me besa así ¿Cómo puedo recriminarle?

-no tienes caso, me voy a alistar para irme a la universidad, y tu- lo señale y el apunto hacia mi- tienes que ir a trabajar- termine de decir, sin salir ileso de otra fotografía.

-asf, ¡Craig!- me queje, el solo se levanto con rapidez, me dio un rápido beso y subió las escaleras.

Suspire de nuevo subiendo también, cuando entre a nuestra habitación lo vi quitarse la ropa, yo hice lo mismo.

-¿llegas tarde hoy?- me pregunto mientras se ponía una camisa.

-no- respondí cambiándome de ropa con rapidez, ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

-entiendo…- lo ignore, me termine de arreglar y voltee encontrándome con el sentado en la cama mirándome juguetón.

-¿qué te pasa?- le pregunte y él se levanto encogiéndose de hombros.

-nada- me abrazo con cuidado besándome en los labios, mi corazón se acelero, correspondí el beso encantado.

-te amo- me dijo y yo sonreí.

-yo también- ambos nos separamos sin querer realmente, para irnos cada uno por su camino.

…

Las clases se me hicieron demasiado aburridas, mi teléfono sonó llamando mi atención, lo mire con precaución para que el profesor no lo notara.

 _Hoy no puedes llegar a casa antes de las 8_

 _Craig_

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Qué diablos le pasaba, era nuestra casa puedo llegar a la hora que quiera.

 _¿Qué acaso tienes un amante? No seas idiota ¿Por qué?_

 _Kyle_

Espere un poco, algo molesto por la situación.

 _Sabes que no podría te amo demasiado, solo no llegues es una sorpresa ¿sí?_

 _Craig_

Suspire frustrado y teclee rápido.

 _Está bien, pero para pasar el día iré al cine o algo con Stan_

 _Kyle_

 _Ni se te ocurra Kyle, no puedes hacer otra cosa, odio que estés con ese idiota._

 _Craig_

 _¿Celoso Tucker? Nos vemos en la noche te amo._

 _Kyle_

 _Ni se te ocurra Kyle._

 _Craig_

Si dijera que no estaba molesto mentiría, pero así era Craig siempre hacia cosas extrañas, ¿una sorpresa? Hoy ni siquiera era una fecha especial.

El timbre anuncio la última clase y me fui directo a la cafetería, revise mi teléfono, unos cuantos mensajes de mis padres y de Ike, uno de Kenny…

-¿me puedo sentar?- una muy conocida voz me hablo al oído.

Voltee los ojos y Stan se sentó frente a mí.

Siempre al terminar las clases nos sentábamos a charlar, obviamente Craig no lo sabía era demasiado celoso.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto y yo le sonreí.

-bien, ya sabes conviviendo con Tucker- le dije tomando de mi jugo.

-sigue igual con lo de las fotos verdad- me dijo y yo asentí.

-es realmente molesto, de verdad lo amo pero eso me saca de mis casillas, si estoy comiendo me fotografía, si estudio, cocino, duermo, leo, veo tele e incluso si me ducho o cambio- hable algo desesperado.

El sonrió

Yo suspire calmándome y mirándolo con resignación.

-no va a cambiar verdad- le dije y el asintió.

-Craig te ama, para él, tú eres la definición de lo hermoso y perfecto, adora fotografiarte, tú eres masoquista, odias las fotos y te enamoras de un fotógrafo- me dijo y yo me sonroje.

-solo recuerda como se conocieron- me dijo y yo lo hice no podría olvidar ese día.

Flas back:

Me senté en el pequeño café a esperar a que Stan apareciera, habíamos quedado en vernos hoy, pedí un chocolate caliente, estaba haciendo bastante frio, debido a la fuerte lluvia que caía, seguro esta se convertiría en nieve luego.

Saque mi teléfono mandándole un texto a Stan.

 _¿Ya llegas? Apúrate._

 _Kyle_

Guarde mi teléfono y mire a mí alrededor, desde que había llegado al café no dejaba de sentirme acosado, podía sentir como alguien me miraba y eso ya me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

Todos estaban concentrados en sus conversaciones, "seguro que son ideas mías y estoy alucinando" pensé intentando tranquilizarme.

La chica que trajo mi pedido y tras regalarme una sonrisa algo coqueta se fue, ignore ese pequeño detalle y me concentre en beber el dulce líquido, sentí el calor recorrer mi garganta, solté un suspiro de alivio al tener algo cálido en mi frio cuerpo, un sonido llamo mi atención, lo ignore, sentí de nuevo la mirada sobre mi por lo cual gire mi rostro encontrándome frente a frente con una cámara, no pude reaccionar a tiempo y esta disparo cegándome por la cercanía y su potente flash.

Parpadee con fuerzas recuperándome de la luz cegadora.

-lo siento, se activo solo- escuche una gruesa voz.

Cuando mi vista se aclaro pude ver a un pelinegro, alto de ojos azules, me sonreía coquetamente.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- evite gritar, pues algunas personas nos miraban extrañados.

El solo se encogió de hombros apuntando su cámara hacia mí, rápidamente la aparte con mi mano.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- repetí usando todas mis fuerzas para no gritar.

-lo siento, es que eres demasiado hermoso, mi nombre es Craig Tucker- me dijo y yo lo mire alzando una ceja, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-¿y? no tienes ningún derecho a tomarme fotos…- no pude terminar la oración, pues este nuevamente me tomo una fotografía.

-¡quieres dejar de hacer eso!- grite y el sonrió- no te conozco, esto es acoso te voy a denunciar- le dije sintiéndome algo asfixiado por su presencia.

-ya me presente, podemos conocernos si es lo que deseas, ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?- me dijo y yo lo mire asombrado.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- respondí un poco asustado.

Fin del Flash Back:

-aun no puedo creer que aceptaste ir con él, podía ser un asesino en serie- me dijo Stan, y yo negué.

-no parecía un asesino, ¡es que no dejo de insistir! ¡Todos los días iba al café!- le dije y el negó.

-el te gusto desde el primer momento- me dijo y yo me sonroje por completo.

-podemos dejar de hablar de eso por favor, vamos al cine ¿sí?- cambie la conversación y el sonrió aceptando.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a mi auto regalo de mis padres por mis notas excepcionales.

-ya son cuatro años juntos- dijo Stan llamando mi atención y yo asentí.

-dos de parejas, dos viviendo juntos y todavía mi corazón se acelera como si fuese el primer día- dije con voz de bobo cuando lo note quise negarlo pero Stan fingió no escucharme.

…

Cuando estacione el auto en nuestra casa mire mi teléfono, con la hora marcando las 8:40 pm me había entretenido demasiado con Stan, además nos encontramos con Kenny y Butters y las horas se fueron volando.

Metí las llaves y enseguida la puerta se abrió, como recibimiento obtuve una potente luz que lastimo mis ojos como la primera vez que lo vi, mis ojos tardaron en aclararse de nuevo, cuando por fin lo hicieron pude ver a Craig vestido de traje, sonriéndome como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver como unas cuerdas colgaban en forma horizontal, cada una llena de fotografías mías, las cuales nunca había visto, intente detallarlas todas, pero una en especial llamo mi atención, estaba en el café, mirando mi teléfono.

-esa es mi favorita- me dijo y yo me gire hacia el- cuando te vi entrar al café mi corazón se disparo, no podía dejar de verte, pensé en que no había visto a alguien más hermoso que tu, usualmente cuando algo me fascina suelo tomarle alguna que otra foto y lo dejo pasar, contigo no fue así, no podía parar de fotografiarte cada ángulo te favorecía mas, necesitaba una más cerca, y mas, han pasado ya cuatro años y aun no me canso de tomarte fotografías y sé que eso te molesta, es solo que no nunca eh podido capturar tu belleza, miro tus fotos y cuando te vuelvo a mirar eres más bello que antes… yo lo que trato de decirte con esto es…- bajo la mirada sonrojado, yo estaba igual de hecho unas cuantas lagrimas amenazaban con salirse de mis ojos.

La luz estaba apagada y había un dulce olor que desprendían las velas que alumbraban el lugar.

Se arrodillo frente a mí y yo contuve la respiración al ver como destapaba una cajita roja que no había notado hasta ahora.

-Kyle, me tienes completamente enamorado de ti, de todas tus reacciones y expresiones, amo cuando me peleas, tu cara de asombro cuando te sorprendo con una fotografía, cuando me dices que me amas y mas, por eso hoy te quiero preguntar, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- me dijo y yo me lance sobre él, cayendo ambos en el suelo.

Asentí, con lagrimas en los ojos besándolo con pasión, el me abrazo con fuerzas y tras un largo rato de estar así me hizo a un lado, tomo mi mano y la beso, poniendo el anillo en mi dedo.

-¿puedo tomarte una foto?- me dijo y yo sonreí.

-esta vez, por primera vez, voy a posar para ti Tucker- le dije y él me beso con pasión.

Si, cuando tu novio es fotógrafo tienes que despedirte de tu privacidad y espacio personal, pero siempre te sentirás amado y la persona más importante en el mundo, por eso basado en mi experiencia, te recomiendo que te enamores de un fotógrafo.

Fin.


End file.
